


Iftaar At The Acar Household

by mango22



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, yousef's family loves Sana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: Yousef invites the balloon squad + Sana to his house for Iftaar. His mother and sister are introduced.Yousef is happy, Sana is nervous, Elias is having a blast and the rest are oblivious.





	Iftaar At The Acar Household

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt: Since we know next to nothing about the Acar family, can you please write an Iftar fic at Yousef's household and Mama Acar knows and so do his siblings (if he has any) and it's just a fun time but also Sana is super nervous!! If you don't have time or can't do it, I understand, but if you do, thank you so much!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Sana has been staring at the clothes hanging in her closet for the past half an hour. She’s never this indecisive about what she should wear, but this wasn’t just any occasion.

 

She was going to Yousef’s house. For iftaar. She was going to meet his mother and sister.

 

 _Unfortunately, Baba won’t be there since he’s away for a business trip._ Yousef had told her earlier.

Well nothing unfortunate about that as far as Sana was concerned, one parent was unnerving enough.

 

After much consideration she finally picked the white churidaar salwar kameez her mom had bought for her from the Pakistani store downtown, and matched it with a light pink hijab.

 

Elias was waiting in the living room, wearing a blue and silver kurta and looking “fresh” enough to give Mutasim a run for his money. When she walked out he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

 

“No black?”

 

She frowned. “Is it too much?”

 

He got up to stand in front of her and then with a big smile said, “Of course not. You look beautiful sis.”

 

She smiled back and was about to say thank you when he added, “Yousef won’t be able to tear his eyes away from you for the entire evening.”

 

So she ended up whacking arm instead. “Elias! That’s exactly what I’m afraid of. What part of lowkey don’t you understand? It’s already weird that I’m tagging along to an iftaar invitation with all the boys, I don’t want his mom to catch him making eyes at me. Please don’t add fuel to the fire by saying anything inappropriate.”

 

Elias made a motion where he sealed his lips shut and then threw away the key.

 

With a sigh Sana followed him outside and got into the car.

 

As he revved the engine he said, “You know, It’s not like he’s the only one with the heart eyes. You turn into an emoji around him too.”

 

She tried not to grin but failed. “Oh shut up and just drive Elias.”  

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

It turned out that Elias wasn’t the sibling she should’ve been worried about. Because as soon as Yousef opened the door, his nine-year-old sister Amena came bouncing up to them and exclaimed, “Is she finally here? The girl you’re always talking with on the phone?”

 

“Amena!” he gently reprimanded as he moved her aside to let them enter. Elias laughed while Sana smiled nervously.

 

“Sometimes I stand outside his room and all he does is talk about how much he loves your smile and beautiful you are.” She looked Sana up and down with an appraising eye and then declared, “He’s not wrong you know.”

 

“Okaaaay, that’s enough.” Said Yousef as he gently clamped a hand on his sister’s mouth and picked her up to take her to her room before she revealed any other embarrassing details about his long conversations with Sana.

 

Elias was having a blast and called after him, “How come you never call me beautiful? I’m hurt.” He mocked while Sana turned redder by the second.

 

Yousef returned quickly and lead them to the living room where the rest of the squad were sitting. Adam, Mutta and Mikael got up to greet Elias and said hi to Sana.

 

“Where’s Yenge?” Elias asked just as Mrs. Acar walked in.

 

“Right here” she said with a smile. “It’s so nice to finally have you boys back in my home, you should come here more often instead of troubling Mrs. Bakkoush all the time.”

 

“It’s no trouble, Mama likes having guests over.” Sana said and Elias smirked at her, knowing full well how her constant complaints about his friends being in their home 24/7 had conveniently disappeared as soon as a certain carrot loving boy had confessed his feelings for her. Now she was suddenly as welcoming as her parents.

 

“Ah Sana. It’s so good to see you too habibti.” Mrs. Acar went over to give her a hug. “You look prettier every time!” she said as she kissed her cheek.

 

Elias elbowed Yousef and wiggled his eyebrows as if to say, “your mother approves” and Yousef just shook his head and smiled.

 

“Why don’t you all move to the table, there’s only a few minutes left.”

 

“Do you need any help Yenge?” Sana offered even though she hoped the answer would be no. Thankfully that’s exactly what she said.

 

Yousef discreetly whispered as he walked by, “You’re useless in the kitchen anyway” and then winked over his shoulder while Sana glared.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There were three minutes left for Iftaar and they all raised their hands to pray. Sana closed her eyes and concentrated on her Duas, listing them one by one and finishing off with an Ameen just as the call to Maghrib prayer started.

 

Before she could reach for her first date her phone pinged with a new text. She looked across the table to see Yousef typing.

 

_Yousef: Hmm, I wonder what you were praying for._

_Sana: Don’t get too cocky, your name wasn’t mentioned._

_Yousef: : (_

 

She was about to reply when Mrs. Acar said, “So I hear you’re planning to follow in your father’s footsteps and become a surgeon Sana.”

 

She nodded. “That’s the hope Yenge.”

 

“Mashallah. In a few years I’ll be calling you Dr. Bakkoush.”

 

“In a few years you’ll be calling her daughter in law.” Elias, who was sitting next to her, muttered under his breath. Sana kicked his leg under the table while smiling sweetly at Mrs. Acar and he tried not to groan too loudly.

 

Amena piped up, “It’ll be good to have a doctor in the family.”

 

“Indeed.” Mrs. Acar agreed with a significant glance at Sana. She blinked, wondering if she was reading too much into it, but no one said anything more as they all began eating Mrs. Acar’s wonderful dishes, so she breathed a sigh of relief and took a large helping of the Fırın Makarna.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

She hugged Mrs. Acar goodbye and promised to come visit again soon. Amena winked at her and Sana patted her head, causing the little girl to scrunch up her face.

 

Yousef walked them out to their car. Elias embraced and thanked him, and with a knowing look got into the car so Sana and Yousef could have some time alone.

 

She leaned against the car and folded her arms. “So, not as disastrous as I had imagined.”

 

He laughed, “Oh, you were so nervous. For no reason. Mama loved you, I could tell.”

 

“Yeah I noticed a little something too.” She narrowed her eyes. “Did you say anything Yousef?”

 

He did that thing where he reached behind his head and messed up his hair, his nervous tic. “Uh, maybe.”

 

She lightly hit his arm. “Yousef!”

 

He caught her hand and then brought it close, rubbing patterns over her wrist with his thumb.

 

“It’s okay, they’re all pleased. Like I knew they would be.”

 

She closed her eyes and smiled. “Well, I guess it’ll be my turn soon.”

 

He raised her hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to it. “Don’t worry about it. There’s no rush.”

 

After all, they had all the time in the world to spend with each other.


End file.
